Changes of the Heart
by Coraline's3
Summary: Brenna McEllister must choose between the dashing Commodore Norrington or the noble, Lord Cutler Beckett. Who will she choose and what will force her to do it? R&R!
1. Meeting my Betrothed

Hey everyone! This story is the background of the greedy Lord Cutler Beckett, the dashing Commodore James Norrington, and the beautiful Brenna McEllister. This story ties to another story…envy fan's _Designed Fate_…a very good story if I do say so myself. I am best friends with the author of Designed Fate and she is very talented so please check her story out. Please, no bad reviews or dumb comments. Kind ones are accepted.

* * *

I was seven years old and in the lobby of my parent's castle when my mother called out after me in her usual angry voice. She was always angry with me for something I had done wrong, which to everyone else was a rare occasion.

The reason for me being in the lobby was because I was bored of reading and I had decided to go find Antoine, the little French friend of mine who was the daughter of one of our maids. We were playing hide and go seek when my mother had called me for finding me playing instead of studying. I studied most of my time about womanly things such as etiquette, piano, fashions, and most of all, how to catch a rich man that will take care of me. My mother was strict and rarely let me do anything.

But something that day was different in my mother's voice. It was somewhat nervous rather than annoyed. She got annoyed easily with me and didn't like my distracted behavior.

"Brenna! Get over here now!" My mother called.

"Yes, Madame…" I said in a sighing voice.

Once I reached the top of the stairs that lead from the lobby, my mother grabbed my hand and slapped it.

"What did I say about playing with that French girl?" My mother hissed through her teeth.

"The French are not to be trusted and I must not ever associate myself with them." I recited to her.

She sneered at me and pulled me to the doors that lead into the receiving room. "There is someone I want you to meet."

Smoothing the edges of my light pink dress, she fixed how it should look…proper. Taking my hair she pulled it up from its messy tendrils and pushed it into a beautiful style which was sure to impress even a common suitor. Taking my cheeks into her claws, she pinched them slightly to make them rosy. Making me recite my rules of etiquette she finally gave me a nod of approval.

"Now, there is a man inside that room who wants to meet you. His name is Cutler Beckett of the West India Trading Company and has traveled very far to see you." My mother smirked at me.

I had no idea what was going on until Cutler Beckett was kissing my hand as he bowed. Cutler Beckett was short for a man. He wore a black suit with a white wig. His hat was surely expensive and his hands were soft. Then it hit me. Even at seven years old I knew exactly what this man wanted. My mother told me every day that there was going to be a man coming to see me someday. She said I belonged to him because my father wished it. Though my father adored me, I could only be the best to have the best. He must have been the best and must have owned me. I couldn't believe that he was going to take me away from my mother and father at such a young age. My mother may have been rough on me, but I looked up to her.

What would happen if he took me away? I have never been around men without an escort. I didn't know where he lived or who he even was until that moment. For a seven year old, it was hard to contemplate why Cutler Beckett was even there.

The horror that welled up inside of me gave way and I almost fainted. But remembering what happened last time when I fainted, I straightened up and smiled what many called my enchanting smile. Beckett seemed to be pleased and could not detect the anxiety which I felt at that moment.

My mother bowed to him after I had and smiled like a true lady. "My Lord, would you mind some entertainment?"

Beckett smiled and looked at me. "I'm not to be Lord for quite some time, but yes, I would like some entertainment."

Knowing exactly what mother wanted, I went over to the piano that stood waiting to be played. I sat down with grace and smoothed out my skirts. Placing my hands ever so gently on top of the keys, I played a smooth and cheery melody. My father had come in only seconds afterward and they all chatted while watching me.

I finished the tune, stood up, and took a deep bow as they clapped for me. I would never forget the way Beckett looked at me. His eyes flickered for a moment before lighting up. It was like a stove being turned on. His smirk smoothed over his face as he starred into my eyes. That was the second I knew he had fallen in love with me.


	2. The Man On The Balcony

I had soon grown into a teenager and at my sixteenth birthday party, I became a lady. At such an age, I can assure you that my understanding of marriage widened. I no longer thought Beckett necessarily owned me, but I was just his for the time being. I realized what love was, but Beckett couldn't bring me the joy. It was true that I had been showered in gifts and after he was made Lord after some brave adventure, it was confirmed that I was to be his wife once I turned eighteen. He came to every family function, every birthday party, even came to escort me to balls held in other palaces, just to see me.

He would talk to me about little things. He talked about his home, his parents and sisters. He even talked about pirates he chased. But of course, all of this was for the entertainment of my parents. They were always with us no matter what. Mother was there to make sure I never made a mistake in etiquette. Father was there to make sure Beckett behaved himself. Father had told me that I carried something very valuable and even though Lord Beckett looked like a man that would never do anything wrong, he would take my valuable at any moment if alone with me.

It wasn't until later that I learned what he meant. Mother told me that my virginity was the valuable and that Beckett wanted to have sex with me. All men did, according to her.

Anyways, back to my sixteenth birthday party. All the royalty was in attendance, even the King was to show, but the most important part was that my friends were there. I guess anyone could say that everyone hung around me. Claudia, my best friend at the time, said that I was the most popular girl in the city because of my kind nature. They also said that I had the best manner that could pass up anyone at court.

I usually rolled my eyeballs at her. I didn't really care because it didn't really matter. I would soon be risked away to live the life of a faithful wife. I didn't mind, but to Beckett…it was almost stomach churning.

I stood on the balcony that led off of that grand ballroom twirling a flower that Beckett had given me. I had lied and said I was freshening up, but instead I went onto the balcony for some time alone. I had to get away for everywhere I went either my mother, friends, or even Beckett went. It was very annoying, so I needed to just get away.

Deep in thought I hadn't even noticed the man who came onto the veranda. When I did realize he was there I was startled.

He quickly turned looked at the person he had startled. Finding only me, he bowed and gave only a small smirk. I bowed back to him and there was silence.

"Excuse me," he broke the silence, "I didn't mean to intrude."

I smiled at him with forgiveness. "You're excused."

He smirked quickly and looked at the floor. I realized he bore a white wig and wore a clean suit of light blue. His eyes we calm as the sea in early morning and his face was strong.

He spoke again only that time it was with ease. "I didn't want to dance so I came out here. Plus, they're looking for the birthday girl…"

I came back to reality and realized what he just said. They were looking for me…and I knew exactly who would search high and low for me.

At that moment Beckett appeared. His face changed from relief, to bewilderment, to pure anger. Though he spoke with a calm voice to the man I had just met, his eyes kept looking at me. I was going to be in more trouble than I had ever been in my life. Women were not supposed to mingle with men when they were engaged. This was England, not France where they did whatever they wanted. Mother would definitely be angry with me for my actions, though they were not done on purpose.

"Come along dear…" He held out his arm for me to take it.

I stepped passed the man quickly without another word. I looked back at his face. I saw that he had been bewitched. By what, I knew not…but I could feel his eyes watching me as I left. For once in my life, I had seen a man that I might come to like.

"Who was that man?" Beckett asked me on our way back to the party.

I shook my head as I walked with him, arm in arm. "I do not know. He stumbled out onto the balcony while I was getting some fresh air. We didn't even exchange names."

He said nothing as we came near the end of the hall. We entered back into the party to finish the celebration.


	3. Owned

The next two days I heard nothing from my mother or father. There was silence within the house for what seemed like a never ending period. Then, with one loud bang, they entered the small ballroom we used to entertain guests where I was practicing my piano.

Mother took my right wrist and dragged me to a chair forcing me into it.

"Beckett may not have been angry about what has happened but we are!" Father yelled.

I began to breathe really hard. I had expected my mother to yell at me, but never my father. He would always care for me in a loving matter and rarely punish me. But this was the rare time he did.

"What happened on the balcony, Brenna?" Mother asked me in a loud voice.

I spoke like a lady should and explained my side. "I was catching some fresh air when a man stumbled onto the balcony. He doesn't like dancing and apologized for the intrusion. That was all. We didn't even exchange names!"

My mother still looked stern and father looked just as mad.

"If anyone had seen you on the balcony with him, your reputation would be ruined and you would have to marry him! Alone for even a second with a man who is not your husband, fiancé or without an escort can condemn you to a life of misery. Do you want to marry a complete stranger?" Father said in a normal tone so that no one could hear.

My true colors began to show as I became more frustrated. "I really don't think anyone would think we were doing something on a balcony. Plus, no one was outside! And the distance! We were ten feet from each other!"

My parents began to realize the ridiculous behavior of theirs and calmed down. They left without an apology letting me sit in the chair to cry. I began to cry heavily until I heard the door bell ring. I quickly wiped my tears away and tried to keep myself from crying even more. The door opened and Beckett entered with my lady in waiting. She quietly sat at a chair next to me without any emotion in her eyes as Beckett bowed to me.

I was so filled with emotion that I couldn't even stand. My corset forbade me to breath at a normal pace so I was breathing heavily over the sounds of footsteps and doors closing. I stared at the floor without any recognition to my suitor.

He sat at a chair next to me and watched me breath for a while until pulling out a package from his jacket. It was small but still big enough for a present. He opened it and took out a silk box. Opening it, he pulled on the top and took out a ring. He had not yet given me a ring because he thought it was too early for the official proposal.

He took my left hand and slid it on…it fit perfectly. The diamond was very large and anyone could see it from far away. Without another word he left me alone taking my maid with him. Silence in the room was mine at last as the doors shut. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I glanced at the ring. I knew exactly what he meant by giving me the ring so early. Though he was not angry, this ring symbolized him owning me. He owned me…the thought played in my mind for a long time. I came to the realization that I was owned by him and the thought began to set in motion. I began to feel sick with disgust at the thought. I had to go somewhere…I had to do something…


	4. The Duel

All I have to say is R&R…

I decided to get some fresh air so I soon found myself outside. I knew it wasn't lady like being in the sun, but I had to get outside. I knew Beckett was still inside the castle probably watching me, but I didn't care. I had to be where the air was free, where I could be free.

I found a patch of wildflowers off of my parent's property and sat down in the middle of them. I breathed in the smell of happiness, the smell of something new and reborn, the smell of freedom…

I heard rustling behind me in the woods not to far off and heard groaning sounds. I turned to the woods to see two men fighting one another. I stood to watch, but I couldn't see from where I was standing so I moved closer. Pretty soon I was standing behind a tree only five feet away from them, enthralled in the two men fighting. I couldn't see their faces from blockade of leaves, but I knew that they people I had meet before…or at least one of them was. They were so good at sword fighting that, I found myself enthralled in their match. They wore nothing but their tunics, and uniform pants and they had no wigs on. Both of their hair was the color brown. Both very handsome and both very interesting to watch…

In the end, a man was on the ground and the other had his sword at his throat. They both laughed and the winner helped the loser up. They both laughed until one saw me standing, watching them.

I stepped from behind the trees and their faces grew embarrassed. They weren't properly dressed in front of a lady, and they knew who I was. I smiled and bowed to them.

"That was very good. Congratulations…" I said to the winner.

Then it struck me. It was the same man from the balcony. I finally recognized the other man…it was George Norrington, son of a somewhat wealthy man in London. I smiled at him and let him kiss my hand.

"Good day, my lady! How are you?"

I chuckled at George. "George, come on…we grew up together…you don't need to be formal…"

He was taken aback. "You…informal…I didn't think it was possible. But, in all formalities, let me introduce to you my brother from the Caribbean, Commodore James Norrington."

He bowed with a straight face and I bowed back. I furrowed my eyebrows in wonder. Why was he so serious?

"What are you doing out here?" George broke into my thoughts.

"Uh," I tried to answer back, "I was walking and I heard fighting so I came to see what it was."

I moved my left hand behind my back quickly so neither one would see it. George noticed my sudden movement and smirked.

He looked into my eyes and nodded. "So it's finally happened."

I suddenly became very red. "What's happened?"

He laughed at my remark. "What's happened? Everyone in town knows your betrothed to Lord Beckett! I just never thought you would get a ring from him until the actual wedding day! Does this mean he owns you now? I mean, is it official?"

Tears began to well up in my eyes. I silently snuffled. I couldn't look at them. I bowed so and left so fast that I found myself back inside of my room, crying into my pillow…


	5. Conversation

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. First off, ew. Why would I marry her off at 7? That's just gross. But I wanted to keep it original. In history, they would be married at 7, like Mary Tudor. But, yes she grows up. Second, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. That made my day. You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I know this is short, but I have a lot coming. So be prepared….

The two men walked back to the mansion that their father owned after Lady McEllister had dashed from them.

"She's a beauty isn't she?"

James just shrugged.

"You don't think she's pretty?"

James nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

"If I had the money, I would take her. She's every man's dream. She's quiet, only speaks when spoken to, and best of all, she's loaded. She gets everything her parents have. Their titles, their property and even better, her father is good friends with the King!"

James took in the information about the pretty young woman he had just met, but still said nothing.

"But no, none of us can have her. She's been betrothed to the pig Beckett ever since she was five. She probably likes him too. He's always traveling with her and she always has a smile on her face…"

For the first time, James spoke up. "Judging from the way she left us as you brought him up she doesn't like him at all. If she is so quiet and proper, then she would not have shown emotion like she just did if she truly liked this man."

George chuckled. "So you like her then?"

"I didn't say that." James retorted.

"You never stick up for someone you don't like, especially if it's a woman."

"That's not true." James said, not even believing his own words.

George sighed. "Yes it is! Remember Elisa at that birthday party we went to the other night? I said something mean about her and you didn't stand up for her. But this one you stood up for…"

James sighed at his brother. "You complicate things."

"Just say it, you like her."

"I will say this. She is beautiful, she is someone that I would wish to know better, but she is taken. We must move on."


	6. The Terrible News

Mary Tudor was Elizabeth 1's half sister. Also if you want Captain Jack in the story with Brenna, Commodore, and few other characters you should check out Designed fate by envy fan…

I entered the dining hall dressed in a light pink gown. Seeing Beckett and my father converse as if they were best friends made me cringe. My mother entered right after me. The two men turned and saw us standing waiting for them. They helped us to our seats before seating themselves. My mother began talking with Beckett on preparations for the wedding.

It was two years away and she was already planning the wedding as if it was in six months. Then, something odd happened in everyone's composure. My father nodded to my mother, who looked at Beckett, who nodded to her, and then she looked at me. My face flushed with anxiety for what was next.

I couldn't help but feel as if they were going to tell me something big.

"Darling," my mother began, "we have been thinking."

They were thinking, which means it was something terrible.

They paused and took deep breathes. My mother spoke first. "We were thinking of moving the date of the wedding in three months."

I had just taken a small piece of meat into my mouth as she said this and began to choke the moment I heard three months. They all began to get out of their chairs and rush to me. Mother took me out of my chair, but I had swallowed the piece of meat. I began to breathe again but then I began to fell dizzy and fainted right in the middle of dinner.

I woke up only minutes later as mother fanned me. Beckett, father and mother had crowded around me watching me faintly breathe until I had come to. They sat me back in my chair and took their seats as well. It was silent through the first course until mother brought it up again. Father was smothering a laugh while mother was red with embarrassment. I had fainted, and she was angry.

I remembered the time I just put on a corset. It was my seventh birth day. Mother insisted that I wear it from then on. She wouldn't let me take it off and every day she tied it tighter. Though it had proved to be a posture helper, as well as a boost to my value (the smaller the waist, the better), it was hard to handle at ten. Well, I had just finished my piano practice. I stood up, but the next thing I knew, I was being fanned by my mother on the floor. As soon as I stood, she slapped me hard across the face. I began to weep, but she slapped me again.

"Never will you faint in front of me or cry! Crying is weak! Do you want to be weak for Lord Beckett?" My mother scolded me.

Now, as I watched her scarlet face, I knew her disappointment. But she moved on…

"I really think the date should be in fall when everything is different colors. That would look so beautiful." My mother dreamed about it as she spoke. I couldn't eat anything off of my plate. I sat there in a nauseated state as they conversed about it, not even asking me how I felt about the entire wedding.


	7. Surprise Announcement

The next morning after I had properly dressed, my mother came in my bedroom with a box. She had a smile on her face as she put the box on my bed. Untying the blue satin ribbons around it, she opened the box with gentle care. She pulled out a white gown with cream flowers lightly sewn into its fabric. The waist was perfectly small with a square front. The neckline was low and revealing, but mother said nothing. She was doing everything in her power to make me more desirable than Beckett already found me. That or she was saying my breasts were small. It had extra long material for the large box like hoop skirt I was to wear. But still, it was everything I should hope for in a wedding gown. My mother and I awed at its beauty and the way it had been perfectly designed.

"You will be the attention of every eye at that wedding. This is what I wanted for you." My mother sighed.

The gown was beautiful, the man was not. My smile quickly faded as I remembered the night before. Three months…that's all the time I had left to be free.

After we had awed over the gown, mother and I loaded into the carriage headed for a picnic that was being held by one of the nobles. Father came along with us this time, instead of skipping out on some "business". As soon as we arrived, Beckett was waiting for us which made my heart churn. My father helped mother out of the carriage like a perfect gentleman, and then he stood aside to let Lord Beckett help me out.

I recalled the time when I was ten and my father had taken me to see the opera. I was so small and petite that as he helped me out of the carriage, it was as if I floated down to the floor. My father took hold of my arm with grace and escorted me to the front steps where, for the first time, I met the nobles of the court, and even the King. He was kind and gave compliments to my father.

"She is a gorgeous young flower. You would do well to marry her soon." The King said with a wink. They both laughed, throwing back their heads, making the room light up as others laughed. I smiled and bowed to his compliment. But now, instead of merry and wonderful memories, I was helped out by Beckett. He too made me gracefully reach the ground, but not quiet like my father had.

Grabbing a hold of my arm, Beckett held onto me as if something was going to snatch me away. As soon as we had entered the gardens of Lady Kinsley, I saw what made Beckett so possessive.

Commodore James Norrington stood talking with a group of people and smirking. He had not seen me come in and hadn't notice that we had taken our seats at the long table located underneath the cream tarp. Everyone was called into sit down so we could be served. I was occupied with talking to Beckett not even realizing who had sat around our part of the table.

"What would you care to eat, my dear?' Beckett whispered to me as I leaned in.

I moved away from him and looked up. His eyes captured mine for an instant. He was pleased to have something pretty by his side. Pride swelled with Beckett's heart as he looked around at the plain looking nobles. They either had one pretty feature or none at all.

I looked up to see who had taken the seat across from me. I was surprised to find the Commodore sitting in front of us. He sat with George, his brother, Emilia, his brother's wife, and his mother, Jena. I knew it wasn't intentional that they had chosen that spot to sit, but once Beckett noticed he was going too act like a possessive dog.

I looked up again with my heavy eyes and stared at his features. He was looking away at someone down the end of the table and didn't realize I was starring at him. Beckett said something to draw my attention, but I still could not take my eyes off of him. I nodded to whatever Beckett was saying, not really paying attention. His eyes…I suddenly began to long to touch his face.

_What am I doing?_ I thought to myself in horror. I shouldn't be looking at another man when my fiancé is sitting right next to me. I began to focus on what Beckett was saying. I realized that he was giving me compliments on how I looked.

"May I say that you look better than all of the other women here?" He smirked at me and said in his stiff tone.

I smiled briefly at him and placed a napkin in my lap. Half an hour went by before someone at the end of the table gathered our attention with a wine glass and knife. We all silenced and saw that it was Lady Kinsley. We smiled our affectionate smiles, but she wasn't welcoming us. She had already welcomed us earlier. She turned and looked at me.

"_No!" _I screamed inside my head.

Lady Kinsley smiled at me making everyone look towards her gaze. "We have some important news. Our very own Lady McEllister is engaged to be wed in three months time!"

Everyone burst into claps and cheers. Beckett stood, pulling on my hand. I stood with him as the entire three hundred guests clapped and starred in happiness. Inside my stomach was reeling with hate. Now he knew. Now Commodore Norrington knew that my engagement was being put into action. I was no longer allowed to do what I wanted. I was locked more into this prison of being owned than ever before.


	8. Admiration

I like said before…R&R. As punishment, this is short and I won't be updating for a while…

After the picnic, everyone stayed and talked to each other for hours. I was not surprised when the Commodore came up to me and congratulated me.

He bowed deeply, his face as hard as stone. "Congratulations, on your engagement Lady McEllister."

I smiled. Biting my lips I looked past him to see where Beckett was. He was only a few feet away smiling at a compliment a man was giving to him. They both glanced at me and smiled. It was all too obvious the man was congratulating him on having me for his fiancé.

"How did you ever know to place your hold on her?" The man asked.

"I knew she was to be a perfectly kept prize. Look at her mother. She has the poise of that of a Queen. It was no doubt she would be taught well. It is only fortunate that she his handsome." Beckett said as they both looked at her, talking with another man. Beckett did not know who it was so, he did not worry. It could have been one of her friends. Besides, he wanted her to be envied.

I exhaled through my nose as letting the anger well up inside.

James looked at the young woman. She hid her emotions well, but there was a tiny hint of depression. This woman had so much elegance to her; so many sparks in her eyes, there was no wonder why Beckett held onto her tightly. She was beautiful…her hair was so dark around her pale face that showed nobility. Her dark eyes held a story which he wished to find out. He longed to touch her cheek, to hold her. Suddenly blushing for his thoughts about an engaged woman, he decided to talk to her.

But before he could, Beckett appeared by her side, pulling her arm. She obeyed him, giving James only a slight bow and headed off with her fiancé. He watched as her graceful steps took her away into the night. He had to see her again…but how?


	9. The Carriage Ride

Ok, I couldn't not write and update. So here, gobble it up, spit it out, and don't review like usual.

* * *

I walked away with Beckett who took me to his carriage. My mother and father had not arrived, so I was worried to be alone with Beckett. He helped me into the carriage, gently caressing my hand as he did so. I sat down, nerves getting the best of me. He pulled the door closed just before the carriage took off. He was silent for a few minutes before looking at me, his white wig glowing in the moonlight. He caressed my cheek with his hand making me loose control over my body. This was the first time I had been touched by a man. His touch was warm and soothing, but not what I longed for. I smiled and looked out the window away from his touch.

He pulled my chin making me face him. Taking one quick motion he began to kiss my lips with passion. I began to wonder if he had planned this, or if it was spur of the moment. He grabbed the back of my neck forcing kisses upon my body. He slightly moaned as his other hand traveled over my breast. I was not even married and I was being handled like a husband would his wife. He pulled me into his arms while kissing my lips, not even realizing I was crying. I wanted him to stop. I tried to pull away but he persisted. He began to lift my skirts, trying to find my leg. He found my leg letting his hand travel up my calf to my thighs. Beckett smiled as he was getting somewhere…finally. He had waited for years to have her by himself. He couldn't resist.

The carriage stopped abruptly. Beckett sat back as if nothing happened. He helped me out of the carriage and walked me to the door, not even noticing my tear stained cheeks.


	10. Small Talk

See what reviewing gets you? You get more updates! So please…REVIEW.

* * *

The next few days, Beckett had business to attend to, so he was away on a trip. I couldn't be happier until I was invited for tea over at the Norrington's. I quickly agreed, making haste to leave. I left a note for mother telling I was at tea with a friend's. I had never left home without telling mother where I was going, but I didn't think she needed to know that time.

I arrived soon and was announced at tea to the Norrington's. I smiled and searched for a seat. There was only one left, by James Norrington. My heart fluttered as he helped me into the chair next to him. We sipped in silence for a moment. Then, he spoke.

"Miss. McEllister, how are you this fine day?" He asked before sipping tea.

I smiled with my white teeth. "I am doing just fine. How are you?"

He smirked at me. "I'm doing well."

He smiled at me and searched my eyes. No one had ever done that. My eyes bore all of my emotions. His smile faded as he saw them, the anger, the hurt, and the sadness. I looked down at my hands which were in cream colored silk gloves. My gown had the pattern of flowers, it was the new fashion. Marie Antoinette in France was turning more heads to look at her than she knew. I loved her styles and that of the French…no matter what my mother said.

I drew a breath and looked at him. "I'm not fine actually. I'm horrible."

He set down his tea looking calm and handsome in the sunlight of the room. His crisp uniform was perfectly set upon his shoulders showing he was of the British navy. His white wig was set just right making his green eyes jump out at me. This man was so serious and full of concern. He rarely shed a smile. He was my opposite, but on the inside we reflected each other.

He waited for me to respond. The noise from the others grew louder as they laughed and joked with each other, unaware of what I was doing with James. George and his wife were talking with another couple. They had recently just married and were enjoying the life of a married couple. Emilia was pregnant and they were congratulating her. There were a few others there, some I had seen at my sixteenth birthday party. They had already welcomed me and zoned back into their conversation. There, in the Norrington's house, they were friendly with one another, not paying attention to the other's status. There I felt safe and content. There, I felt as if I were home.

Everyone was busy, so I leaned in closer to him. My lips were close to his lips as I talked and let it all out. I had no idea why I did it, I just did.

"My life is crumbling around me. When I was a child I met Lord Cutler Beckett, though he wasn't a lord. He was going to be a lord and the promise of that sealed my fate to him. I grew up in his shadow, he always watched me. He takes me everywhere showing me off as if I was some doll! He doesn't see me for what I am. He doesn't see me at all. I am more than just a doll! I am a lady and a woman with a head on her shoulders. I can read and write better than most of my friends. But I thought that that was how things were supposed to be! But recently he's been obsessive and the other night he-" I stopped short.

I was about to mention the carriage incident. I couldn't tell him that! Instead, I went on. "Well, he's become obsessive! If seeing me just say hello to another male who might compete for me, he goes livid! He drags me away to go talk with the elderly who have no lives' but to gawk at the young and watch them reproduce. I am a trophy to him! But I swear on every essence of my being I am not his trophy wife." I wandered off as I whispered the last of my speech. I realized what I had just done.

I had told him almost everything about me! Things I didn't even know myself! I looked away at the floor. Shifting back into a more normal position, I took my tea and resumed myself as if nothing happened. It had been a meek cry for help and I shouldn't have been so stupid. I forgot everything my mother told me about showing my emotions. I need to keep them inside. On the inside they cannot see. It is the appearance and grace of one that they can see…


	11. Unconditional Request

Well, I have given up hope. Don't review because I know you won't. Just take it in like the rest of your day and wait for the next update.

* * *

I was about to walk out the door after tea when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see James standing behind me. He bowed and I curtsied to him, still embarrassed about what had happened. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. He shuffled on his feet and looked at the floor. He had put his feathered hat on his head and looked absolutely breathtaking. I blushed at my thoughts…_I belong to Beckett…I belong to Beckett!_ But even as I thought the words, I did not believe them.

"May I write to you?" He said abruptly, shattering my thoughts of him.

I stood with my mouth slightly agape. I stumbled over words, shocked at his forward request. "You may…"

It wasn't until I was having dinner with my parents and Beckett when I realized what I had just said. I sat at dinner twirling my food, starring at the candles as my parents talked about this and that.

On the other side of the table, Beckett sat, watching Brenna's every move. She starred blankly at the white candles, twirling her meat as she did. She looked so beautiful from across the table, deep in thought. Her brown hair was swept up perfectly into a curled fashion. He pearl earrings dangled slightly as her head made small movements. Her small hands were graceful at anything she did whether it was flipping a page in a book or playing the piano. Her chest was also something to gawk at. It was not as full as most, but just the rights size for pleasure. Her skin was clear and pale, showing her wealth. Her brown eyes held mysteries he wished he knew. They also told the story of her days. He could have chosen any woman he wanted, but he chose Brenna because she was always lost deep in thought. But that was one of the many reasons her chose her. He loved to see exactly what she was thinking through her emotions. But tonight, he could not decipher her emotions. It was as if a new emotion was taking over her, one she had never felt.

"Brenna, what did you do today?" Her mother asked in a tone that she used whenever she was worried about what her daughter did.

Brenna said nothing…she only starred off.

"Brenna…Brenna?" My mother called to me in my deep thoughts.

I jumped when she called my name again and glanced at everyone. What had they been talking about? What was going on?

"What did you do today?" Her mother looked at her with big annoyed eyes.

"Eh…I went…to the gardens." I answered, lying through my teeth. She hadn't found my note. I was worried that I would be punished later, but judging from the lightness in her emotions, she didn't seem to plan on scolding me.

"That's all you did today, was play in the gardens like a child?" My mother inquired.

"No, I also had tea with a few friends." I wasn't fully lying this time.

Mother gave me the once over and seemed satisfied with this answer. She turned her attention back to father who began to laugh at her remark. Beckett, on the other hand, didn't believe her. She was hiding something…something that would upset her parents. That was odd, because Brenna never lied to her parents, never disobeyed them, and never did something that she wasn't told to do. This was another reason why he had chosen her, she never disobeyed which meant she would follow Beckett anywhere in anyway he pleased.

Beckett rubbed his index finger on the side of the wine glass watching Brenna. He watched her eyes cloud with sadness as she thought of something. A small tear had gathered at her right eye, but she held it in like she was taught. He wondered why she was so unhappy. He had given her everything he could, yet she was unhappy. The ring on her finger glistened as she took a sip of wine. Well, it wasn't more of a sip as much as she downed the glass, obviously trying to hide the pain of something. Beckett chuckled at Brenna and the trick she pulled. He soon forgot about what had made her sad and began to wish she could sit on his lap and he caress her neck with passion…


	12. Memories

Thank you very much for reviewing! JB, thanks for encouraging me and to you forevercharmedone. Thanks to all those that love it…

* * *

James sat at his desk with frustration. She was engaged, why had he done that? She's probably with him right now! The thought made him sick. But he quickly straightened up and shook his head. In a matter of hours he had fallen for this woman. He knew not of her or why she had confessed to him her story, but she did, and James loved it. He was so glad to actually have a female interested in talking to him than trying to marry him. So many countless dancing parties he stood by himself, afraid of all the wealthy, evil, conniving, viscous, and seducing little brats he had ever met. But this one, she was different.

A knock soon came to his door. Sitting up straight and grabbing papers into his hand to look as if he was doing something, he called for the person to come in.

George entered with a swagger and starred at his younger brother. "So, you have finally found someone."

George stood in silence for only a moment, then plopped himself in a chair opposite him with a glass of whine in his hand. It was very late and George's wife was already asleep. James said nothing and starred blankly at his papers.

"Come on…spit it out. You two were engaged in a conversation. You have barely said two words to any other woman that has spoken to you." George laughed at James.

"Like…" James said through gritted teeth.

George took a sigh and thought for a moment. "Like Miss. Mary Thermos. Father had introduced you to her just before he died. He liked Mary a lot, but you…you didn't say two words to her while she was over for dinner. Now look at her. She is a wife of a wealthy man like you and the mother of four sons. That could have been you. Not to mention she's gotten even prettier as the years fly by."

James sighed. "I was deeply enthralled in Elizabeth at that time, you know that."

George sighed. "Aw, yes. The one that broke your heart before you came here on a vacation?"

"Yes, that one." James cringed at the thoughts of that pretty young face sweeping through his mind.

George chuckled loudly at his brother. "What happened again?"

James said nothing. Elizabeth flooded his brain and it made him disgusted in himself to even think he had a chance.

"Oh, I remember. She was in love with the blacksmith, Will Tuner. So instead of obeying her father and marrying the rich and handsome Commodore, she fell for a pretty young lad like Mr. Turner. That only tells you one thing. If you had gotten married, she would have defied you in every way. Now, Lady McEllister is a woman of status and manners…she wouldn't do that to you."

James ground his molars in frustration at the thought of her. "It wasn't that! She was disgusted at the very thought of me! She would hardly look at me…am I that unlikable?"

George shook his head. "Brenna was looking at you. She was actually starring at you and examining you. As far as I could tell, she only held the sign of 'breathtaking'."

James formed a small smile at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you…"

George sat still for a moment, and then spoke only in a whisper. "You're better without her."

James said nothing. Then, with a quick sigh, he spoke. "I have asked to write her."

George stopped in mid-swig and looked at James. A smile broke out upon his face. "What did she say?"

"She said 'You may'".

They both broke out in smiles. Things were beginning to turn around for James. He was going to have his life and happiness back. But then James thought back to Beckett. She was engaged.

"In a letter, Beckett won't know that you talk to her." George said, reading his brother's thoughts.

"Well, what should I write?" James said leaning over a piece of paper.

George went over to his brother and they began to write the first of many letters that would save Brenna from falling into the arms of the wrong man…


	13. The Letter

Thank you JB for your advice, it helps a lot. You're very smart…. I am updating right away as my way of thanking you.

* * *

The next day I waited and waited for his letter. For three days I sat around the house doing nothing. My mother worried I was getting lazy so she set me to the task of choosing color schemes and designs for the wedding. I didn't notice when one of our maids delivered a letter to me. I sat it on the table without even realizing what it was, focused on my task. I was trying to decide what color the table cloths should be. I had it narrowed down to a soft beige or cream. I couldn't decide, but that was when the thought hit me. It was his letter!

I tore open the letter as I sat in a silken chair that was in the center of the room. Plenty of sunshine shone down up the letter so I could read.

_Dear Lady McEllister, _

_Please forgive my being forward in asking to write you, but it would bring me much joy if I did. I did not tell you how much I enjoyed our talk about your life and Beckett, when I noticed I had not told you anything about me. _

_I was born here, in England. My father raised me and my brother in a wealthy home. My brother followed after my father as a business man, so I joined the navy. I had no other options but to join. There was nothing for me here and I was not interested in the female gender at that time. So I left my family and moved to the Caribbean. There I rose through the ranks and soon found myself as the left lieutenant. I became close with Governor Swann and his young daughter, Elizabeth. I watched the young Elizabeth grow into a woman, and a fine woman she was. So, my love grew for her and I found myself having the need to be with her. I proposed to her after I had become the Commodore of Port Royal, but, in her young ways, she denied me. I should have seen it from the start. I should have seen the look in her eyes every time I neared her, she grew weary and disgusted at the sight of me. Offer me no pity, for to her, I was unlikable and distasteful, and to others, I was something charming and a man of stability. That was only six months ago. I then heard the news of her love for a young man by the name of Will Turner. This, I believe one could say, "broke my heart". But the truth of it was, it angered me. I could not look at the Governor for many days because he let her do these things which were not fitting for a young woman of her status. I came home to my brother and dying father only to find more pain. That's how I wound up here, in England. But I will return soon to the Caribbean. It is my duty as an officer to obey the laws. In four short months I shall be shipped back to my duties and obligations as Commodore of Port Royal. I hope I did not bore you with my life story. You are a smart and sophisticated lady and let no one tell you otherwise. _

_Sincerely, _

_Commodore James Norrington_

I sat in shock. He had opened up to me. He had talked to me as if I were his equal and not just some prize he had won. I was his equal, in his eyes, I was his equal. Fresh new tears flowed down my cheeks. He had made me cry as well. He had told me more about him than I knew about Beckett. I found myself infatuated with this man whom I had just met, but to me, it seemed as if our fates had aligned. He was my savior to all of this darkness in my life.

I took the letter to my room and his it in a hat box in my wardrobe. There, it would be safe. There I could keep my little secret and have no worries of anyone knowing.


	14. The Pain of Writing a Letter

Your welcome JB and thanks for your reviews. Here is another chapter. I feel pity for Brenna in this one…

* * *

Once the letter was safely stored, I realized I had no idea what I was going to write. We knew about each other almost in full detail within a matter of days. It took me almost ten years to know Beckett the way I knew him, and that was very little. Then, something else dawned on me. Elizabeth Swann was just like me…or I was just like her! We found disgust in an honorable, handsome man and we both were disobeying our parents by loving someone else.

I stopped in mid thought. Love? LOVE? I barely knew this man and I had said love so easily as if it were nothing. I did not know what love was. I had not felt it, nor had I ever been given love other than from my parents. But then I thought about the way James had made me cry. The way I looked at him and how my stomach felt as if it had fluttering butterflies in it. Maybe I was in love?

I groaned. I couldn't love someone so quickly…or maybe I could.

"Ah…" I slightly screamed as my head whirled. My head hurt even worse at dinner. My parents chatted again with Beckett, but I felt as if I was going to throw up. I excused myself to go, but found that I could not walk. Thoughts swirled around my brain as everything blackened out.

I awoke the next afternoon feeling worse than before. I still had a letter to write and my emotions were mixed. Maids bustled in and out of my room with water and medicines. Mother franticly tried to make me feel better with flowers from Beckett and reading books. All I wanted was for her to go away. I wanted them all to go away.

But, instead of being rude, I listened to my mother read book after book, trying to get me to sleep. But I stayed awake with my eyes cracked open and my mind thinking so hard, it felt as if my brain were to explode.

So, I decided to take one thought at a time. Elizabeth Swann…I would try and think of where I had heard that name. It took me a while to track down the very thought of her, and then I remembered. I was ten and she was twelve. We both went to court for a ball and we had met briefly. She was a sad young child with no mother and a tall man beside her. It was not her father that I looked at, but someone else. He had a brown wig on and was very young. His face was hard to place, but his eyes and strong character made me think of him long after we had met.

I sat straight up in my bed. Oh my god…I had crossed paths with James before. But, at that time, he could not have cared for me because I was only a child and he was a grown man. But I did remember him not speaking a word and only watching Elizabeth and I bow to each other.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked, setting down her book.

I forced a smile. "Oh, I just had a pain in my back from lying down. But, I'm fine…"

Mother went back to reading as I sat back down in complete shock. But that didn't matter much, at least now I knew I had met him before and I did know him. That would explain my sense of being acquainted with him longer than most realize.

But, my mind wandered back to the thought of loving him. I should love Beckett, he was my fiancé. But I could not bring myself to say it. Next, I thought about what to write. Anger welled up inside of me as I figured out what I should write. Like magic, the pain disappeared. I could not believe a man had done this to me, but still I rose without swaying or needing help. Mother was horrified at the sight of me standing. She must have thought for sure that I was going to get sick and die or something. But yet I rose. I bathed, dressed, and bade them all to leave me alone.

I sat at my desk and took a piece of parchment out, laying it on the desk. I dipped my quill into the ink bottle and began to write what I remembered.

_Dear Commodore James Norrington, _

_I hope that by telling me your life story, you see me as a friend. I am grateful for the respect you have given me and your kind compliments. But, I am also pleased to tell you that we have crossed paths before. It may have been long ago, but then again, it was something I could not forget. _

_My father had taken me to court for a ball when I was ten and upon entering, I met a young, shy, and to be honest, a depressed woman who knew her manners well. I can remember her father, having a brown curly wig and a lean figure. I remember moving my eyes to the left of my vision. I remember seeing a tall lean man with a brown wig and an unforgettable face. It had taken me a while to place that face, but now I see it clearly. That face belonged to you. We have met before, though it was very long ago. _

_I was delighted to recall that memory. It has given me much trouble upon what to write, but now I know we can be more than acquaintances, we can be friends. _

_Your friend, _

_Lady Brenna McEllister_

I was satisfied with my letter, not caring if it were forward or bland or anything of the tasteful kind. That time I was not worried about my appearance or how I would sound. We were friends now and hopefully he would see me as one too…


	15. Recieving Her Letter

Thanks for loving it…I myself can't stop writing it. This is short but it is the first signs of love and somewhat obsession…which will help later on in the undying love of James and Brenna.

* * *

James waited patiently in his home two days, and then the anxiety kicked in. He knew she was busy with being a faithful daughter and fiancé. That thought made him even sicker than before. What if she was with him right now? What if she was laughing and having a wonderful time by his side? No, that cannot be…she hates him. His brother watched his brother sit by the window overlooking the front gates, waiting. His brother was totally, helplessly, and sickeningly in love with this woman. He did not shower or shave, or even change from his pants and light tunic. He just…waited.

But soon a letter arrived and James' heart soared. It was from her. He opened the letter, careful not to damage the paper, and ate all of her words up as if he had never eaten. He was astounded at her words. She was calm, respective, and most of all, pleased to hear about his past. But as he read the letter again, he had to lean against a wall from falling. He had met her before? He could not remember meeting a young child of ten at all. But then he thought for an hour about his past, letting it all sink in.

He had met her and he did remember seeing a pretty young child of wealth and grace. But that was all he remembered. But what made him more surprised was that she remembered him…and it was something she couldn't forget. To her he was unforgettable. To her, he was her friend.

His heart swelled with pride and happiness. He had a lady friend, but somehow he wanted more. James stopped to look at himself.

"I can't impress anyone looking like this…" He said to himself. Without any further thought, he left to soak in the bathtub and let his thoughts wander.


	16. Those Three Words

Thanks for loving the story everyone! Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

I sat at the piano playing a perfect melody for Beckett and a few of his friends. It was my first test to see how I did as a hostess. But the whole day and night, all I could think about was him. I couldn't stop thinking about my secret…about James. He made me so happy inside to know that I could have someone to talk to. Just thinking about him made me glow on the outside. Beckett seemed to like this side of me and thought he had finally broken me into loving him. But the funny thing was he wasn't doing that at all. If anything, James made me hate him more and more. At the end of the evening, while we were all alone, Beckett approached me.

Beckett touched the back of my neck with smooth fingers. My flesh felt as if it could crawl off on its own. My body went numb. He was going to ask me something I was not ready to answer.

"You did very well. Your mother is pleased." Beckett whispered in my ear.

Shivers ran down my body. What was I to say?

"Oh?" Was all that could escape from my small amount of breathing.

Beckett chuckled softly. He played with a piece of my hair. I pulled his hand away from my hair and began picking up teacups, though I very well knew I didn't have to…that I shouldn't.

"You've been glowing lately…" Beckett suspicions became evident.

"Really?" What was wrong with me? I could only answer one worded phrases.

Beckett stopped me from what I was doing. He took my hands and turned me to face him. "I want to know what makes you happy so I can keep doing it…"

I nervously laughed. What was I going to say? "Erm…just…um…keep…"

"Aw…so it is just my presence then?" He asked; bringing one of my hands to his face.

As I was forced to stroke his soft face, I squirmed. I snatched my hand back and continued to pick up after the guests. But he would not stop pestering me, and he couldn't even if he tried. To Beckett, my heart was a game which he controlled and tried to win each time.

"You don't have to clean up, you know that?"

I said nothing.

"Apparently, you are nervous in my presence. So that only means it isn't me that makes you glow."

I still said nothing.

"Who is it that makes you so happy then? Have you found a lover?"

At this I dropped a tea pot. At the words "lover" I could not comprehend the horror that would face me if anyone found out about James. I laughed as if it was and accident, but even that could not save me.

He flipped me around and gathered me in his arms. "I think it is time you said the words I have waited so long to hear."

"What words?" I asked, trying to play it off as if I knew nothing of what he was talking about.

He chuckled. "You know…I love you."

My throat closed up. I could never say it. Even in his arms I felt like dying before I ever came this close to him. His eyebrows rose as he waited.

"I…uh…I…"

He waited.

"I have to go!" I yelled at him. I somehow slid out of his grasp and left the room in tears. It was too early for that. I couldn't say it…at least not to him.

The next morning I thought for sure I was going to get in trouble for treating Beckett the way I did. But as my mother helped me wake up, she said nothing of it. Instead, her mind read something else of importance.

"Brenna, I have some exciting news for you." Mother said while pinning my hair up.

I sat still so she could do the last finishing touches. For some reason she wanted my hair to be done first and have me dress later.

"Your father and I have decided that it's time you go to a ball with Lord Beckett...alone."

"What? I mean, isn't that a little soon for me to be going alone with a man to a ball, in front of society."

"Well, you won't be entirely alone. Your old governess is going with you to make sure Lorde Beckett doesn't try to...well, you know...but she will be with you."

"So you're not going?"

"Your father and I have other business to attend to." Mother answered without any emotion on her face. She finished my hair.

Turning to her I looked up into her eyes. "Where is the ball being held?"

Mother smiled. "It's being held tonight at the Norrington's."


	17. Longing

JB you make me laugh! Here you go…

* * *

I starred at my mother. A wave of black, dark and unimaginable terror washed over my body. She looked at me with worry. I couldn't breathe even though I didn't have my corset on.

"Is something wrong?" She took my face into her hands.

My body flashed hot and cold. I couldn't say anything was wrong. But this was impossible. How could this happen? I swallowed a deep gulp and shook my head. Mother thought nothing of it. She went to my wardrobe and pulled out my deep gold dress, corset, chemise, hoopskirt and anything else she could find that would make me look extravagant. But I could not see her or anything else for the rest of the day. I just did whatever my mother told me without a word. Everything was blank as I thought of what I could do. James would definitely try to talk to me, but Beckett would kill me if I talked to him.

I still didn't know what to do as I rode in the carriage with Beckett and my old governess. The house loomed nearer and nearer as we rode along in silence. Beckett looked at Brenna with unease. She seemed deathly afraid of something and he could not figure out what it was. Her eyes were blank with nothing so he couldn't read what she was thinking. But her beauty still radiated throughout the carriage and he smiled. He was going to be able to show her off to everyone he knew, even the man she had met on the balcony. He could show him that she was his, that she belonged to him.

I stepped out of the carriage on my light feet and followed Beckett in catatonic silence. We entered to the party and greeted everyone that was there, but I saw no one except for the handsome figure that loomed by the ballroom entrance. His face lit up in a smile making me melt into bliss. I forgot about the man on my arm and longed to be beside that handsome man.

James had seen her immediately as she entered the door. She was more beautiful than he could imagine. Her hair was gently swept up into a delicate twist of curls with pearls entwined into it. She bore pearls on her earlobes and a pearl necklace that dropped to her cleavage, which was also perfectly accented by the gold on her body. She was made to wear gold and the color made her shine like the sun. Her small waist was one of the smallest he had seen and her tiny feet underneath her dress were so beautifully adorned by gold silken shoes.

But he noticed that she was linked with Lord Cutler Beckett. His heart sank in sadness…She still belonged to him. He smiled at her as she looked at him, her eyes pleading for help. She smiled back seeming to forget her surroundings. They could not talk to each other just yet. They had to wait for the right time when Beckett wasn't looking.


	18. Secret Meeting

JB-I fixed the was to wasn't…sorry…type-o. Sorry also that it took me a while to update…but I hope you like it.

* * *

For the next two hours I waited for Beckett to be wrapped up in a conversation with someone so I could easily slip away. But to no avail, his mind was set to show me off as his. So, if you want something done, do it yourself. That is exactly what I did.

"May I please be excused?" I whispered into Beckett's ear politely.

He smiled at my dignified manner. "Of course, but where are you going?"

"To the ladies room…" I said before I slipped from his arm.

I headed off in the direction of the ladies rooms, but made a quick swerve to the left. I headed up a flight of stairs and closely watched the scene below from a balcony that peered down upon the ballroom. Though the Norrington's were not as rich as my family, they came from a long line of wealthy businessmen. Their home was just grand enough to be part of the wealthy society and to me, it was more than enough.

I gazed upon the crowd, but hid myself in the darkness. I spotted him but he wasn't looking my direction. But, by beautiful luck, he glanced into the shadows and saw me, his face lighting up in happiness. He excused himself from the group he was talking to and walked alone to a spot where I could see him better. He motioned with his eyes to a veranda close to where I was. I left immediately to the location and soon appeared on the veranda.

I looked around to find it was somewhat dark. Many old and large statues loomed around showing how old the mansion was. They were dark, scary figures of gargoyles and women without faces. I wondered what the past of the Norrington's home held, but could not go any farther for I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned around and smiled in relief.

He smiled back.

Silence.

"Did you get my letter?" I finally asked, making up for lost time. We didn't have long.

He smiled again, more times than usual. He was handsomely dressed and looked very elegant in his attire. His white wig sat perfectly on his head and his face was calm, his eyes shining like the sea even in the dark.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry I didn't write back. I was just busy with planning the party."

I said nothing.

"Not that I haven't anytime to write you…I was just…" James face fell into embarrassment. Why had he said that? He should have said something else. But Brenna's face looked anything but mad. It looked more amused than anything.

"Don't worry yourself." I said loving every second we spoke to each other.

There was an odd silence. The music and laughter from the inside floated out upon our silence, filling the void.

James didn't know what he was doing, but he found himself taking her hand. It was soft, small, and delicate and fit into his hand easily. He looked at her face, loving and sweet. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down and moved his lips slowly to hers.

My first kiss was coming, and I was ready for it. But I just happened to look over James shoulder as he moved in. That moment, I became very grateful that I could see what was happening behind him. I saw Beckett coming down the hallway illuminated in light. I twisted away and fell behind a statue, only seconds before Beckett's voice could be heard on the veranda.

"Excuse me." Beckett said to James' back. James stood there confused. One second, she was in front of him, the next she was gone. He couldn't even figure out where she had gone to. It was as if she disappeared. But, he turned to face Beckett, the man he had come to despise. Then, it all came together. She had seen him and hid.

"Good Evening, Lord Beckett." James said with a strained, yet a polite voice.

Beckett sneered somewhat. He knew this was the same man from the balcony at Brenna's sixteenth birthday party. He would never forget that he had caught her on the same balcony she was on. They could have done anything without him knowing it. But that was in the past, he would move on. Besides, she was his and even Norrington seemed to understand that…

"Have you seen Lady McEllister around anywhere?" Beckett asked his eyebrows rising as he wondered what Commodore Norrington was doing alone on the veranda.

James lied easily. "I believe I saw her head off to the ladies room…women and their constant need to look beautiful." James shook his head.

Beckett laughed somewhat. Maybe this man wasn't so bad after all. Beckett soon left in the direction of the ladies room. James turned around and starred at the empty veranda.

"Brenna?" He whispered into the cool air.

I appeared from the gargoyle, happy that he had said my name for the first time without any lady in front of it. He smiled back but was curious to know why she was smiling. If anything, she should be running off after Beckett to keep from being caught.

"What is it?" James inquired.

I flashed my pearly whites. "You said my name."

James smiled. Women could be happy over the littlest things. "I could say it a lot more if you like."

I laughed quietly. "I would like that."

Without another word, I kissed his cheek and left him standing alone.

* * *

So close James! I wonder what will happen next... 


	19. The Governess

JB-You can't rush love…it takes time. But the kiss will come soon…so don't worry.

* * *

The kiss burned On James' cheek as she left. She had kissed him…_she had kissed him…willingly, she had kissed him…_Though it was only his cheek, James' insides were on fire. He found himself smiling wider than he could ever have imagined. Though it was only his cheek, it was the she who had kissed him without force. This made James know that somewhere in her heart she loved him…or was beginning to.

James turned and left the veranda heading back to the party. He saw her back on the arm of Beckett smiling to a couple they were talking too. But there was someone else by her. An elderly woman who had a kind face and dressed finely stood by them. She seemed to be a governess to Brenna who would watch Beckett to make sure he didn't try to pull anything. But the woman was not looking at the couple, she was starring at him. She smiled to him and motioned to meet her outside where others could talk and not be interrupted.

Worry filled James' insides. What if she knew? What would happen to this small fire that Brenna had inflicted upon him? Would he be forced to never see her again? These thoughts whirled inside his mind as he left to the outside quickly, finding the woman leaning against the wall.

"Commodore James Norrington…" She said coming close to him.

He smiled. Ease filled his body and worries slipped away. He knew the woman well. It was his father's sister-in-law. He had not recognized her at first, but now her face flowed through his memory.

"Lady Anna Copley. How are you?" He asked with a light tone.

"I am fine. I would ask you the same thing but I see you have been stricken in the heart by love…" She said, teasing him.

James shook his head and looked around to see if anyone could hear him. There were a few groups around, but none were too close to hear what they were talking about, but before James could speak his Aunt spoke first.

"You don't have to say anything. I have spoken to my lady and she begged me not to speak a word, so you are safe. Besides, I know that young girl well enough to see when sadness is too much for her to bear. Beckett is not a good match for her. But you, you bring a light into her eyes." Aunt Copley finished with a wink.

James began to think there was a chance. But again, he was cut off.

"You may have to maneuver yourself into a position of proposing, but I don't see why her parents wouldn't consider you as their daughter's future husband." She smirked.

His heart was fit to burst. There was a chance. If anyone knew there was a chance, it was his Aunt. She had been close to the McEllister family for years and knew most things about them than others didn't. She was also close friends with the mother which could help him later on.

"But you didn't hear it from me." With that, she turned and left back to her lady's side without another word.

James had already set his mind to work. Somehow, he would find a way to marry Brenna…even if it killed him.


	20. Telling the Brother

Here you go my little addicted ones! Lol…that's a good thing…

* * *

The next day, James sat down with his brother on the chairs in the library. Their ancient books surrounded them and made the room seem darker than it really was. George smiled at his brother as James told him what happened.

"She kissed you on the cheek? That's it?" George asked in astonishment.

James quickly defended Brenna's behavior. "She is a lady and one can only expect so much."

George nodded in agreement. They sat in silence.

"I want to marry her…" James mumbled under his breath.

George shot a surprised look at him. "You what?"

James sighed. "I want to marry her…" He stated clearly.

George laughed at his brother. "My dear brother! You have surely gotten yourself into a bind. Do you think her parents are going to drop Beckett just like that into thin air…and for you?"

The words hit James hard. James was just as good enough as any other man…but this was true. The parents would have a serious objection. James' head dropped in frustration. But then he remembered his conversation with his Aunt.

Smiling he looked up into his brother's face. "I talked to someone last night who said I have a chance."

"Who?" George's face furrowed in wonder.

"It was our dear Aunt Copley." James stated with knowledge.

George chuckled. "Who would have guessed? She is good friends with Lady McEllister and the old governess to Brenna…how did you meet her?"

James smirked. "She saw us somehow on the veranda and knew what was going on. But she doesn't like Beckett and said there is a definite chance for me."

The two burst with happiness. George supported his brother in his decision of a woman and James was happy he was finally moving towards marriage.

"I need to write her another letter." James stood and left to the door.

"You don't need my help?" George inquired.

James turned from the door. "I think I already know what to write…"


	21. The Invitation

Mother appeared at the door of the library while I read. Baroness McEllister starred at her daughter who seemed to be happier than she had ever been. She wondered why but could find no solution. The small Baroness glided over to her daughter and watched her perfect breathes go in and out. She despised her daughter. Mostly because she was more beautiful than Baroness McEllister had ever been, but because she also had smarts. She could easily read a few books during the day without any thought while it took the Baroness several weeks to finish a small article. All of this was her husband's doing. They never had any sons, so they figured they should teach Brenna how to be like a man somewhat. But women weren't supposed to know how to read like men or think like men.

This angered the Baroness, but somehow, she was able to keep it underneath her skin where she hid many things about her life and anger. The only way it showed was through how strict she was with Brenna, but even that was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Brenna, I just spoke with Beckett." My mother said behind me.

I only shrugged my shoulders and read on.

"He said you were gone for a very long time in the middle of the evening. Supposedly you were in the ladies' room, but Beckett found Commodore James Norrington on a veranda by himself…in the dark of night…at the same time you were away."

My face became hot. I thanked god she couldn't see my face. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me! The man on the balcony at your sixteenth birthday party? You were on the veranda last night, weren't you?" Mother slivered over to face me. I kept everything on the inside. My eyes even bore no expression. It was becoming a talent of mine to lie.

"Honestly, I don't know what you are talking about. I wanted to make myself look absolutely exquisite for Beckett so he could show me off. I don't know what Commodore Norrington was doing on a veranda by himself, but I was not with him. You can even ask Lady Copley." I said without lifting and eye from my book. My eyes continued to scan the pages.

Mother seemed to accept my explanation. She left the room without so much as a goodbye and closed the door. I put the book down and pulled out his letter from beneath my skirts. The letter had just arrived before mother came into the room, so I had to hide it quickly. But now the room was safe and I knew no one would bother me, so I opened the letter without any other thought.

_Dear Brenna, _

_I want to thank you for coming to the ball last night. I'm sorry I haven't written, but with all balls come the consequences of throwing them. I could not stop thinking about our meeting and I have decided that we should meet more often than by chance, if that is alright with you. I was wondering if you could accompany me for a stroll on the gardens at your old governess' house. I would be pleased to have the honor to be in your company so please reply as soon as you can. _

_Commodore James Norrington_

I burst with glee. He was inviting me to come take a stroll with him! I already formed a plan in my head and sent the letter off the next half hour saying I would attend. I wrote another letter telling mother that I was at a friend's house. I explained how she was helping me pick flower designs for the wedding. I prayed that she would buy the lie as I stepped into the carriage which sped off towards Anna Copley's mansion.


	22. First Kiss

Enjoy!

* * *

It was very well known that Lady Anna Copley was a wealthy woman. Her mansion was just as large as my home. The history of my mother and Anna Copley went way back to when they were babies. They grew up together, married wealthy men, and had children. They promised each other that of one had a boy and the other had a girl, they would marry them. But, they both had girls, so that was out of the question. My mother did, however, ask Lady Copley to watch me and teach me all she knew about being a lady. She did a fair enough job, and soon my mother was able to handle parenting on her own.

But Lady Copley and I had grown a bond…almost a motherly daughter bond. She kept many of my secrets and vowed to never tell my mother. Because of Lady Copley's, I was still alive.

I stepped out of my carriage and headed to the front door. It was around three and the sun shown down upon my back. I had a feeling to dress finely this morning, so I was perfect for the occasion. The door swung open by a butler. He ushered me into the cool mansion, taking my small hat and gloves. At the front door, Lady Copley greeted me with a hug and kisses.

"How are you my dear?" She asked with a large smile on her face.

"I am doing well." I answered.

Lady Copley glanced around and then whispered to me. "You have gotten quiet a catch. Though he is my nephew, I never really got to know him. But I must say, he is wrapped around you finger."

I blushed. I had not known that James was infatuated with me, but then again, I knew somewhere.

"I'm not staying for your secret meeting, but if your mother asks, I was helping you with your wedding…" She left with a kiss on the forehead.

A butler ushered me outside to the back veranda where I saw him. He leaned against a large brick post and sipped on tea, looking out into the gardens. He had not seen me come until the Butler announced me. The Butler left promptly after announcing me. James came to me, took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman. He noticed her ring was off of her finger, which meant she was forgetting the fact she was engaged. She was his to talk to, if only for a little while.

I blushed at his light kiss. It felt so good to get kisses from him, even if it was just out of decency. He helped me to a table which was set up for tea. We sipped on tea and reminisced about how we had seen each other long ago. He took me into the gardens and we talked of our younger years. I talked of my looming wedding day and how I dreaded it.

"So I take it you don't want to marry this man?" James asked, holding my arm in his as we walked along.

I sighed. "No, he's everything I dread. He treats with me with such disrespect. I am his prize."

"So you have said. Is he that horrible?" James asked, glancing at her from the side.

"Yes, think of it as marrying someone that you truly despise most of all. Someone that when you look at them, you feel as if your skin could crawl off your bones." My morbid exaggeration left him laughing.

"I don't despise anyone as much as you do. But then again, many despise me." His thoughts briefly went to Elizabeth Swann, but swept back to Brenna.

We walked back to the veranda. The sun was setting and I had to get going. He walked me to the front door. He kissed my hand politely and watched me slowly make my way to the carriage. James couldn't let her go like this. He found himself pulling her back to him and sweeping her into a kiss. She didn't pull back, but instead stood there, wanting more.


	23. The Proposal

Ok, this is sort of rushed and an original way of doing a proposal, but I have so much more to write that I kind of need to hurry up this part. So bear with me, you'll see why…Oh and ForeverACharmedOne, his wig turns me on…looks around embarrassed and thinks "Did I just say that out loud?"

* * *

The next few weeks we saw each other more and more. When we didn't see each other, we wrote all the time. I continually lied to my mother about where I went. Mother never asked me any questions. She trusted where I was going. Besides, it was my old governess' house and if anything happened, she would hear about it, though she never did.

I always left at three and ran into James' arms as we greeted each other. We stayed and talked of many things, even about the gloomy day I would have to face in only two weeks. We kissed more often as the days flew by. Soon, it was a week before my wedding and time was running out.

We met as usual, kissing one another and staying into each other's arms. He helped me to my seat and sat himself down. He was quiet and seemed nervous. I couldn't imagine why, but he was. We ate an early dinner and sat holding each other's hands.

"Are you happy?" James asked me randomly after we had finished dinner.

I smiled. "Of course I'm happy."

"No, with me."

I nodded happiness overflowing from my eyes.

He smiled. He got up from his chair, still holding my hand, and bent down. My heart fluttered. What was he doing?

"Lady Brenna Mayra McEllister…I have decided I can't live my life without you. Brenna, will you marry me?" He said, his eyes truthful and loving.

My heart pounded in my ears. He just asked me to marry him…while I was engaged. I didn't think it was possible, but he had asked me. But that day, I couldn't think as far as the consequences.

I began to cry as I gave my answer. "James, you know I'm engaged…"

He was persistent. He wasn't going to let her go. "Marry me, please?"

I cried into my hands, knowing that it would never happen. But, I couldn't hurt him, not after all he had been through and done for me.

"Yes…" I said, still crying.

He picked me up and twirled me around in happiness, but I felt like a horrible person for giving him false hope. I still cried as he held me, running his fingers up and down my stiff corseted back.

He put his lips to my ear. "I love you."

I cried even more as he said those words I had so longed to hear. I had never heard them from my parents, from Beckett, from anyone.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Only sobs came as huge tears fell down my face.

But finally, after much concentration, I was able to speak. "I…love you too…"

He smiled, the words warming his heart, but he couldn't figure out why she still cried. "Brenna, what's wrong?"

I said nothing, only cried because I knew I couldn't have him and he couldn't have me.

He pulled me from his arms and tried to get me to look at his face, but I wouldn't look at him. "Brenna, tell me what is wrong."

"There," I slightly hiccupped from my crying, but was able to move on, "There is no way for me to get out of this wedding! I am mad because I can't have you and I'm so depressed that you can't have me and…we can't be together!"

I fell yet again into his arms. James only held me, letting the sun set behind us. He could not think for the longest time of what to do. But soon, it hit him…He knew what had to be done…


	24. Asking The Mother

We trudged up the front steps of my home. Instead of leaving me at the door, he followed inside. Maids turned to look at the crying Brenna and the man, who was not Beckett, leading her inside. They said nothing as they moved along, knowing it was none of their business. He kissed my forehead and let me go upstairs.

James turned to a butler who waited on him. "Where can I find the Baron or Baroness?"

"The Baron McEllister is off away on a hunting trip, but the Baroness McEllister is in the receiving room." The Butler stood still as he recited his information.

"Thank you." James said as the Butler guided him to the receiving room.

Entering the vast room full of tables with books and treats for the visitors, James saw the aging Baroness. She seemed to be dragged down by her years with wrinkles on her face. Her eyes were harsh and James wondered how anyone could have called her pretty when she was young, but they had.

She stood and they bowed to one another. "Commodore James Norrington, I didn't expect to see you here. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

James stood, remembering how he talked to other royals with respect. "I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

The mother stood still. Her face twisted in amusement and she laughed, nut upon seeing the straight and unchanging face of Commodore Norrington, she knew he was serious.

"You haven't heard? She's engaged to Lord Cutler Beckett!" The Baroness spat at him.

James still didn't change his expression. "I am aware of that. I am also aware that if you put your daughter through that wedding, you will have lost her sanity forever."

The mother became alarmed. "How dare you talk to me like that? You are mocking my husband and my personal decisions. Besides, she has made no objections to the engagement."

James face began to turn in anger. "Have you not once looked deep into you daughter's eyes and seen a lack of happiness? Have you ever asked her how she feels?"

"Women aren't supposed to feel!" Baroness McEllister yelled.

"Well _she_ does!" James yelled back.

They stood in silence. The mother searched his eyes, looking for information. She found it, and everything fell together.

"Now I see, what has brought this upon me. She has been seeing you for the past few weeks, hasn't she? You're the reason why her mood has changed so quickly!" The mother asked with anger.

James said nothing.

"She can't love you! This will never work. She is engaged and there is no chance for you…"

"I love her…" James simply stated.

The mother stood there, unfeeling and numbed by those words. How could anyone love a disobedient child like hers? But this man's posture and eyes bore nothing but the truth and his love for her.

"Why?" The mother finally asked.

James didn't answer, it was too personal.

"I think you should go now." The mother said, having the Butler take him out of her sight.


	25. The Rescuer

I had already trudged up the stairs and passed down a hallway when I was pulled into a room. I was pushed against the wall and choked by a hand around my neck. I could make out Beckett's face as my tears dried on my face.

"What are these?" Beckett said, holding up many papers.

I recognized them immediately…they were the many love letters that James had written to me in the past few weeks. I couldn't say anything, for I couldn't breathe as I was being held against the wall. He threw me upon the ground, letting pain well up inside of me. I whimpered as I slowly stood to face him. His face was grave, but held amusement.

"So you have found a lover?" He said coming close to me.

I stayed quiet.

"I ensure you a good home with wealth and a fortune that exceeds most women your age. I shower you in gifts, I wait on you hand and foot, I give you anything you want and this is how you repay me?"

Silence.

"Whore, answer me!" Beckett ordered.

"I am no whore! Only a woman who had never been loved and craved it as a child craves sweets."

He laughed at me. "_I_ love you! Isn't that enough for you, slut?"

I wasn't hit by his names but by his misunderstanding of what I was telling him. "You don't love me for me! You love the thought of owning me, of having me, of keeping me as a secret jewel only you can have and no one else!"

"That is what women are supposed to be. That's what your mother trained you for. Do you not understand? You have been promised to me!" Beckett hollered in my face.

He came close to my face, pulling my chin to face him. He made me kiss him, but I couldn't stand it. I squirmed in retaliation, but his grip was stronger than mine. He pulled off my sleeve and relished in my skin that shown in the candlelight. He then pulled off my upper dress, revealing my corset.

"If I can't have you, no man can…and there's only one way to ensure you marry me…" He said, pulling the stitches of my corset.

I couldn't take it. I screamed louder than ever, but he cupped my mouth as he pulled the rest of my dress off. I continued to scream, even if it was muffled, as he pulled off my corset.

James was walking towards the door, when he heard a scream. It couldn't have come from Baroness McEllister for it was a young scream filled with fright and sadness. He had heard enough of them to know. Without any permission, he set off looking for the scream. He traveled down hallways and corridors but it didn't take him long to find where it came from, knowing he had heard those screams in battle. He came to a door that was shut, and pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge. There was a struggle behind the door, and he heard Brenna's voice.

He kicked the door open, letting the door swing on its hinges. The sight in front of him was almost nauseating. He saw his letters scattered on the floor, Brenna's dress, corset, and hoopskirts on the floor. Chairs and the guest bed were pushed and moved around as if there was a struggle. He found Beckett somewhat undressed and Brenna passed out in his arms, only in her chemise. With anger filling him, he walked up to Beckett and punched him, knocking him out. Brenna fell to the floor with him, but James caught her before she hit her head on the wall that was close to them. He gathered her lifeless body into his arms and carried her to a room that had a bed in it. Lying her down, he sat by her side, not willing to leave even if forced.

* * *

Aw James...my hero... 


	26. Complaints

He is damn sexy no matter what he looks like…hehe…I totally agree, Beckett is a pervert but it helps the story later on, you will all see…

* * *

Beckett gathered himself after he awoke only a few minutes later. He had failed in his desperate attempt to sleep with Brenna. It was the only way he could ensure his marriage and if she got pregnant, she would be his for sure. But she had gotten away, and her lover had rescued her. Why Commodore Norrington was there he didn't know, but he had saved her. 

Beckett was angrier than he had ever been in his life. He had bought and paid for something, and still it wasn't his. Beckett gathered his clothes and arranged the room how it had been. He fixed himself up to look as if nothing had happened. He grabbed the letters strewn about the floor and headed towards the receiving room. He burst through the doors, but it didn't startle the Baroness. She looked as if she were waiting for him to come angrily to her and demand that something be done about her daughter.

"You daughter has…has…" Beckett sputtered and crunched up the letters.

"Has fallen in love a perfectly decent man who is just as good as you?" The mother asked, unmoving and unchanging her emotions.

"No! She has become a-" Beckett was cut off.

"Don't you dare say that my daughter is a whore, a slut, or a common prostitute. I raised her better than that and you know it. But what you don't seem to understand is that you may have paid for her, but you have not won over her heart. Women's hearts are like mazes and must be perfectly executed through to get into their affections. Commodore Norrington has done just that. You are too late." The mother said, standing to seem taller than her small appearance.

Beckett curled his lips in dissatisfaction. "Well, that may be true, but she is still mine for the wedding."

The mother nodded. "Yes, she is yours. But I will warn you, she may look like a delicate flower, but inside she is like a viper ready to bite. So I would be careful if I were you."

"Well, I don't care! But I want this wedding moved to tomorrow."

"That's impossible…" Baroness McEllister chuckled.

"Make it possible…" Beckett growled before leaving.

The house was silent except for the neighing of horses outside. The Baroness peered out the window. She saw three carriages, one was her daughter's, another was Beckett's which he was getting into, and the other was someone else's. Commodore Norrington had not left her house.


	27. Mother's Decision

I am the happiest girl in the world…

* * *

James had put Brenna under the covers so she could stay warm. He did not once look at her almost naked body out of respect. He left the room and down the hallway. But, he found himself running into Baroness McEllister on his way around the corner. He stopped and bowed, but didn't turn to look at her. He couldn't tell her what had just happened…it was too sickening.

"Commodore Norrington…I see that you have not left. Why?" The Baroness made him stop.

James stood still. He slowly turned to face the evil woman who bore a small smile on her face. "Your daughter is in a guest bedroom. You should go check on her."

He left without another word, but it tore him to pieces. He was afraid that this was the last time he would ever see her again. He was afraid that their love would die out like a flame upon a small match.

I woke up to my mother gently slapping my cheeks. I let out a scream as images came back to me. What had he done to me? Who had put me here? What happened?

"Why are you in here?" My mother asked, noticing my chemise. Her daughter couldn't have…she couldn't have done the worst thing she could possibly do.

I stayed silent. I knew my mother was thinking I was a horrible daughter. But instead of dragging me out of the bed and whipping me to death, she sat down on the bed and took my hand.

"Tell me…what happened?" She looked into my eyes.

"I…" I began to say, but tears filled my eyes, "you won't believe me."

"Try me."

I sighed heavily. "Beckett found love letters that James had written me. He grew violent and began to…to…take off my clothes…"

I whispered silently to her as if what I said was top secret information. She smiled and looked down into her lap.

"You know what this means, don't you?" She asked after a moment's silence.

I stayed quiet.

"This means you will have to marry Lord Beckett." My mother's venom poured from her mouth.

I began to cry, letting it show for the first time to her. "Mother, please, he almost took advantage of me! If James hadn't come and saved me, I would no longer be pure! You can not make me do this…please, mother, please…"

She shook her head. "No, you must. He has seen your body before any other so it is him that your body goes to."

I began to sob and weep in her presence. She only stood and left the room, leaving me alone in the dark.


	28. The Goodbye Letter

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and wallowing in my pain of depression. Only a short amount of time until I see my lover in his white wig and sexy uniform…

* * *

Baroness McEllister silently walked the halls of her mansion. She gazed upon ancient ancestors and thought back on the time she first came to her husband's home. Baroness McEllister had met her husband at a ball and immediately she fell in love with him. They had wed almost at once and settled in together. Their happiness and love for was string until recently. Their love began to dwindle and fade and she soon came to realize that the match was an unhappy one. But Baroness McEllister was a woman of elegance, and she would not let anyone know she hated her husband. They never slept together anymore nor did they even share the same wing. Her husband became more distant and it was only at their family dinners that they shared a loving moment, all for their daughter.

Yes, their daughter…the Baroness thought back on what had just transpired. She knew all to well that her daughter didn't want to marry Beckett, but she had to. The Baroness glided down another hallway filled with medals and antiques from generations past. For some reason, Baroness McEllister felt like she was doing the wrong thing by making her daughter marry Beckett. But she couldn't let her off the hook. She had to do what she was told by her parents. It was law and if she disobeyed, there would be sever consequences.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, I sat in the library starring at James' letter. The tears began to drip from my cheeks which were drenched in salty water. It was his goodbye letter, the letter I dreaded more than anything. He explained that he understood I had to marry Lord Beckett. He said I couldn't disobey my parents, no matter how much he wished I could. He also stated that I could never really be his because of Beckett. He knew I was promised to him. More depressing news came as on my wedding day, he was being sent back to the Caribbean…without me or anything but broken promises and memories. 

I really began to sob when he told me how much he loved me, how much he would miss me, and if we ever saw each other again, we wouldn't be awkward with one another because what we had was special and all that could have been will remain in our hearts.

The letter dropped from my shaking hands. I let out a wail and covered my face from the light. My whole body heaved as great signs of pain showed through. The pain inside was almost too much to bear. I would never see him again. I would never be able to gaze upon his strong face and be reassured that everything would be alright. I would never be able to let him hold me in his warm arms and be comforted by his small kisses upon my head. I would never be able to feel so much attraction to a person in a navy uniform with lot's of golden brocade and a white wig again. He was lost to me now and there was nothing I could do to get him back.


	29. Hope

JB-Oh! I didn't mean Beckett…though I think he's hot too…I meant Admiral James Norrington…but both of them wear white wigs and are fabulously dressed and that's just fine with me! I also would have gotten you that autograph if you said you like him and mailed it to you…I am super depressed though because I had the opportunity to got to the premiere and I didn't…I feel like such and idiot…I love this guy so much and if I had known better…I would have gone myself. But my friend got great pictures of him up close and personal for me…god he's hot…

* * *

I had three more days of sanity, of a hope to see James; of a hope my parents would let me off the hook. I constantly gazed out upon our perfectly trimmed and painted front gates, waiting for him to whisk me away. I cried myself to sleep at night and often had to hug my pillow to keep from screaming. Before anyone could see me like this, I would pull out his letters and shake with convulsions of sadness and drain my eyes for the day until the night when I could cry again. "_Why?_" was all I could ask myself. I needed to be near him, I needed him…_I needed him_… But all of the waiting and all of the crying couldn't bring him back.

I would then be unable to move, unable to lift an arm or a finger. But when it was time for breakfast, I carried on in front of them all. I kept it all inside. Though all I wanted to do was bang my head on the table and scream at them for making me do this, I smiled. I carried on conversations with Beckett, appearing to be interested when I was so far gone into my depressed state that I couldn't remember what I had done that day, hour, minute or second.

* * *

Lord Beckett was surprised at how well Brenna was taking the whole "Commodore Norrington" fiasco. He could not even detect the sadness in her eyes. It was as if she had forgotten him completely. Maybe Beckett had inspired her to love him more…maybe he had created a virginally passion in her blood…or maybe she had lost her mind. The third explanation seemed to be more reasonable, but he couldn't believe it. In only a short amount of time, he would take her away from her parents and finally have the wife he dreamed of.

* * *

I was dressed in my blue and white floral print gown and riding in the carriage with my parents while starring out the window. The next day would be my wedding day and I was not ready for it. I had heard of nothing from James and all hope was lost. I wasn't going to be saved from Lord Beckett. James was leaving tomorrow and that was all I could think about.

My parents starred at one another, knowing what I was thinking. They usually heard the best gossip on who was leaving and who was coming, but this was different. The man who was leaving was not some handsome young bachelor who had intervened in a betrothal, the man how was leaving was a man who had fallen in love with their daughter and had taken her heart. They nodded to one another silently in understanding for what they were about to do.


	30. The Decision

We're getting close to the end of this story…but don't worry…there is a whole new story to come…

* * *

I stood with Beckett welcoming visitors into Lady Copley's mansion smiling a sweet smile. Many congratulated us and wished us well. Others wished us many healthy children and I almost fainted at those words. Children meant I would have to sleep with Beckett which was something I couldn't even contemplate at the moment.

I silently snuck glasses of wine from tables and downed them, trying to get rid of the pain. It wasn't that I was an alcoholic, but if you had to listen to people tell you how happy they are for you, how they wished you healthy children, and how they congratulate you on marrying someone you can't stand to look at, then you would down as much alcohol as humanly possible too.

But as we sat down at the table, I began to feel as if I should be doing something to stop the madness. I began to feel as if I should take control of this situation, like I should run away or something. For the first time, I felt like I should speak out against the crowd, tell people what I felt, let them know what I wanted. As much as I wanted to, I held my composure and grace, smiling at every good word said about the marriage. Only Lady Copley understood the turmoil inside my heart, but she stayed quiet. Speeches were made around the table, skipping my parents (they were to be last), and landed on me. I smiled and took my glass as I stood.

"Thank you, everyone, for joining us tonight on this special occasion," I began, thinking of what I was going to say. I looked around at the smiling faces and thought _"This should be a happy occasion, but it's not. The groom is wrong, the feeling is wrong, this whole bloody wedding is wrong."_

I took a breath. "But I can't do this. I'm sorry…"

Gasps and shocked cries went around the table, as long with evil glares and shock. I sat my glass on the table, pushed my chair away from me and began to run. I blocked out the cries from the crowd, my parents and even Beckett who was running after me. But I was far ahead of them all, only clear on my destination.

I ordered for a carriage and almost immediately jumped into one. I gave the driver the address and told him to hurry. We just pulled out of the gates when Beckett came yelling behind us. But the carriage was faster than him, and could take me away from him.

* * *

Lady Copley watched Brenna leave in desperation and with a mission. She was surprised by Brenna's decision to run, but it was unlikely that she wouldn't have. Lady Copley knew Brenna wouldn't have lasted long in her marriage. She wasn't as strong as most women were though she acted like it. Her decision, whatever it was, had to be the right thing for her or else brenna would live her days unhappily with Lord Beckett.

Everyone chattered and clambered around, trying to figure out the reason for her disappearance. But, unfortunately, they were all told to gather back at the table. There was more news. Beckett had left to chase Brenna down and Lady McEllister went after both of them, but the father had stayed. He stood in front of everyone with a smile and no signs of worry. Baron McEllister stood in front of the crowd gulping for the news he was about to give.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry for the disruption of the party but I have to tell you more shocking news. The wedding is off." With that, the father left.

The crowds sat in shock without any explanation as to why it was called off. But whatever it was, it had to be a good one.


	31. New Fiance

Here you are everyone! Thanks for reviewing and reading. Only a few more chapters and this story is done. But don't be sad, I will have a new life of James and Brenna's new life together as newly weds...it should be interesting...

* * *

I banged on the Norrington's door though it was late at night. A butler answered, but instead of waiting for him to do his formal introductions, I pushed past him. I lifted my skirts so I could guide my way through the hallways towards his office, where I knew he would be in. I leaned on the door as I pushed it open, letting the light of candle's fill my eyes. 

James sat with his head in his hands, looking at his desk. He was dressed in his uniform and wig, ready for the next day though it was only ten at night.

"George, I said I wanted to be left alone." He murmured in a chocked voice.

"I guess I'll leave then." I said, pretending to turn and go.

At the sound of my voice, his head shot up. A wave of relief and happiness appeared on his face. But then worry took over.

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancé?" He asked, wondering what I was doing with him.

I smirked. "I am…"

His face dropped in twisted depression. "Where is he?"

"I'm looking at him."

James head slowly washed over in astonishment. She could not have possibly have said he was her fiancé.

"But…" He began.

I shushed him. I walked over to him and starred up into his face with love. "James, I choose you. I was stupid to believe that if I obeyed my parents, I could be happy. But I can't be happy unless you're with me. I love you too much to let you go. So I choose you and I'm going back with you, no matter who tries to stop us."

"Including me?" A voice said from the door.

We looked up to see who it was. The voice came from a man I knew all to well…Lord Beckett.

"So I confront the lovers at last." He said, striding over to us with a knowledgeable smirk.

James moved in front of me, blocking Beckett's path. "What do you want, Beckett?"

His face began knowing and stern, as if he were dealing with something disgusting. "It's _Lord _Beckett, and I am here to take my fiancé."

I spoke up from behind the tall figure of James. "I'm not you fiancé!"

"Fine, my wife." Lord Beckett sneered.

"I'm not your wife either!" I sneered back.

He tried to grab my arm, but failed to do because of James's looming figure.

"Hand her over…" Beckett pulled out his word.

James had no sword on him, but that didn't matter. I moved in front of James, willing to take my own life if it meant he would be saved. "There is no chance for you." I said, glancing upon his eyes.

"Brenna, please, move aside." Beckett's eyes pleaded. I could barely detect a level of sadness of what I was doing, but it was gone.

A voice came from the doorway, interupting our scene.

"Lord Beckett, put your sword down. There is no need to fight." My mother said, swaying in her long gown next to Beckett.

I burned my eyes into mother's skull. She was going to force me to be with Beckett. It was all over, no matter what I said or did.

"You will have no chance now Commodore Norrington. I suggest you hand her over." Lord Beckett said from behind the safety of my mother.

"That won't be necessary." My mother spat at Beckett.

Beckett's eyebrows rose.

"The wedding is off…or actually put on hold until the bride and groom get back to the Caribbean." My mother slowly turned away from Beckett as his face dropped into wild anger. We all looked at her with shock. She wasn't gpoing to make me marry him. I took James's hand silently and held on tight. There was hope...

"You can't do that! I paid for her and she is mine!" Beckett whined like a child.

"I assure you that every cent will be paid back. But as for her, she will have to hurry and pack her things. She can't miss the boat that leaves with her husband."

Baroness McEllister, for once in her long years as a mother, smiled with happiness. Beckett's eyes grew narrow and his mouth pinched together in anger. Before another word was spoken, he left. That was the last time I would see Beckett for at least two years. At that moment, I turned to James and kissed his lips. Finaly, I could be his...


	32. Right Moment

This is the last chapter of this story...it's sad but there's a whole new one to come. So don't cry, you will read of Lady Brenna McEllister and her fiance Commodore James Norrington once again...

* * *

Baroness McEllister watched out the window as her daughter's trunks were being put into a carriage. Close by were the couple, talking and slightly laughing in happiness. The mother's face squinted into jealousy. A knock came to the door of the great library, and entering with the knock came Lord Cutler Beckett. He bowed deeply to her, and she bowed back. She turned again to the window as Beckett walked over to her, unsure why he was there. 

"I see you got my letter." The mother said into the silent room.

Beckett sighed as he watched the Commodore Norrington steel a kiss from his bride. It made him quiver in anger as they loaded themselves into the carriage and headed for the docks. The mother's carriage waited for her afterwards, while men loaded her trunks into the carriage.

"Yes, I got your letter, but I'm still unsure of why I am here." He stated, still watching the distant carriage holding his ex-fiancé.

The Baroness turned to him. "You are here because you know what I said in my letter was true. Lord Beckett, if Commodore ever fails in giving my daughter what she deserves, you may gladly take her. But we must wait. Wait for the right moment when she is caught of guard. When everything around her falls into small pieces and she can't figure out why that certain thing has happened."

Beckett's eyes turned into confusion. "What certain thing?"

The Baroness laughed. "Why, it is death of course…"

Without another word or bow, she left him alone. Putting on her cloak she said goodbye to her husband, goodbye to her mansion, and goodbye to England. She would not be seeing that place for some time, at least not until the wedding was over.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writting it! Now, onto that wedding! 


	33. Part Two

Hey everyone! I just want to let you know the Part Two is now ready for your reading. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and thanks for reading. Now, go read Part Two!


End file.
